Aloyse Von Roddenstein
Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein (simply known as Rodney) is one of the supporting antagonists from the Disney animated series Phineas and Ferb, and later on, the primary antagonist in the 2014 episode special, "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". He is known to be the greatest rival of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (the recurring antagonist of the series) and is as evil as him. He is voiced by Joe Orrantia, who serves as a writer and a storyboarder for the series. Role Throughout many of his appearances, Rodney is shown trying to best out Doofenshmirtz in evil-doing, always believing the latter to be a disappointment in villainy in general. However, in many of his appearances, Rodney often fails (either due to Doofenshmirtz's antics or the intervention of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus). He first appeared in a cameo appeareance in the season 2 episode 'The Bully Code', where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz's place after signing his leg cast. He appears again in 'Nerdy' Dancin', where Doofenshmirtz founds a new organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. dedicated to villainy, and gets the evil scientists to enter a dancing competition in order get some media attention. Rodney attempts to best out on Doofenshmirtz, but their childish scuffle allowed Perry to defeat both of them, sending them and the other evil scientists to a hospital. In the episode 'Robot Rodeo', Rodney is known to won the First Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition, but later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz. In the episode "Bullseye!", Rodney competed against Doofenshmirtz and Lawrence Fletcher to become leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but fails and ends up having a brawl with Doofenshmirtz over the winning medal. In the episode "Road to Danville", Rodney attempts to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Summer Stock Festival Play after Doofenshmirtz gets lost in a desert. Fortunately, with the help from Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to arrive in the play for his opening line, knocking out Rodney off the stage. In the special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", Rodney learns that Doofenshmirtz has successfully moved the Earth to an early autumn with his latest -inator, which has put both O.W.C.A. and Danville City Hall in a state of panic. During their secret meeting, Doofenshmirtz explains to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that his -inator shoots out a tractor beam that uses the mass of Jupiter (the largest planet in the solar system) as an anchor to move the Earth away from the sun. Despite holding his lowest regards towards Doofenshmirtz for his constant failures, Rodney is quite impressed by Doofenshmirtz's newfound success and sees this as an opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into enacting his lifelong goal: to take over the world. To that end, Rodney gets the evil scientists to capture all of of the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry, who keeps in his best to avoid capture) and imprison them in their animal shelter warehouse to keep them out of the way. Rodney also uses the blueprints of Doof's -inator to create an -inizor ten times the size and strength, that will move the Earth further away from the sun and send it into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands to the world will not be met. As soon he reveals this to everyone in the world during L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s public conference in Danville City Hall, everyone is horrified and disturbed by this, even Doofenshmirtz starts to realize that the situation is going out of hand. Later on, Rodney calls in the world leaders to have the demands met. After a couple of hours, President Barack Obama (who was among the world leaders that were contacted by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. over the situation) informed that all demands are met except for one: the worldwide supply of preztels. Taking no regard in this, Rodney sadistically activates his -inizor, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. As Rodney happily gloats over his evil plan coming to success, Doofenshmirtz starts to have second thoughts, seeing that Rodney has gone absolutely crazy with power. After taking a long walk, Doofenshmirtz then decides that he has enough of this and decides to return the Earth back into its proper orbit. However, Rodney still wants to rule the Earth and gets into a fight against Doofenshmirtz, now intending to move the Earth into a new ice age that will endanger billions of people. Another battle between the freed OWCA agents and LOVEMUFFIN scientists has enacted, with the scientists fleeing away since they have done the same thing in a ballroom hall in the beginning of the special. After the battle, Rodney pushes Doofenshmirtz away and activates his -inizor into pulling the Earth further away. To ensure that it won't be stopped, Rodney disables the reverse switch and self-destruct button. However, this only provokes a furious Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney with a mop in retaliation. After knocking Rodney unconscious, Doofenshmirtz uses the mop as a wedge and the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum to tilt the -inizor off the warehouse in an attempt to destroy it for good. Despite Doof's efforts, the -inizor has too much weight to be lifted off. Fortunately for Doof, he is met by an arriving Perry, Monogram, Carl, and Monogram's son Monty, who all help Doofenshmirtz by shoving their weight onto the mop, sending the -inizor off the roof and destroying the laser beam. This allowed several rockets (implanted in the world's tallest mountains by Phineas, Ferb, and several kids around the world throught most of the episode) to move the Earth back into its original orbit. After the Earth is safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest by Monty and is taken into OWCA custody for his crimes against humanity. Trivia * Similar to Doofenshmirtz labeling his machines as -inators, Rodney prefers to call his inventions as -inizors in general. However, Rodney made a Fog-Clear-inator (which is basically a giant electric fan) during the Second L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. * Rodney has a son named Orville, who usually helps his father in creating his -inizors. * Similar to Doofenshmirtz having created a robot assistant called Norm, Rodney has his own robot assistant named Chloe, who is designed to perform dancing. Once they met, both Norm and Chloe fell in love with each other until both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney forced the two robots to stop seeing each other again. * In most of his appearances, Rodney is relegated to a role of a minor or secondary villain, but in the Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer special, he takes in the role of a Bigger Bad, proving to be more dangerous than Doofenshmirtz (by sending the world into a new ice age and putting billions of lives at stake, something even Doof was against). Rodney even crossed the Moral Event Horizon when he disabled the reverse switch and self-destruct button on his -izer to ensure that his plan won't be stopped, which only provoked an infuriated Doofenshmirtz to smack him down with a mop and defeat him. * His voice and personality mirrored of those of the famed Looney Tunes villain, Marvin the Martian. Gallery ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Rodney and the other villains learning about Doofenshmirtz's successful scheme of moving the Earth away from the Sun RodneyInControl.jpg|Rodney announcing his true plan of worldwide domination to the public WorldLeaders.jpg|Rodney contacting the world leaders about the progress of his plan LeadersFailure.jpg|Rodney is infuriated that the world leaders have failed to meet the pretzels demand NoPretzels,NoDeal.jpg|A sadistic Rodney attempting to activate his -inizor to move the Earth to perpetual winter RodneyFiringUpHisIzer.jpg|Rodney firing up his -inizor in an attempt to bring the Earth into a new Ice Age RodneyDefeat.jpg|Rodney is arrested for his crimes against humanity Category:Mad Scientist Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Singing Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Sociopaths Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Laser-Users Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dictator Category:Cheater Category:God Wannabe Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Fascists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Minor Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Gadgeteers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Elitist Category:Fearmongers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Extremists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Ruler Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence